


I Love You for Your Brain

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Scary Movies, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: So the lovely anarchycox listened to me whine about the fact that Kinktober is over...and gave me a list of cheesy story prompts for November.  Another friend titled it Cheesevember...and there you go. Prompt #1? Zombies.Eggsy doesn't like scary movies.





	I Love You for Your Brain

“I’m ready. Throw it at me. Cyborgs, Vulcans, whatever sci-fi scratches yer itch.” Eggsy plops down on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a fizzy drink. “Merlin Chooses the Date Night Movie is a go.”

“Nae, lad, none of that. I’ve put great care into this one.” Merlin turns off the lights, starts the movie and snuggles close.

“What is this?” Eggsy blinks. “Dawn of tha Dead?”

“Yes.” Merlin happily settles next to Eggsy and pulls a blanket over them both.

“How old is this thing?”

“Older than you and I’d thank you not to make any comments about my age.”

“Wasn’t gonna,” Eggsy lies. “So what’s it about?”

“Zombies.”

“Zombies,” Eggsy repeats. “Oh. Well, that’s unexpected.”

“I love this movie. It’s so well-made, and it’s what other horror movies aspire to be.”

“I see.” Eggsy shovels more popcorn into his mouth. He can do this. He’s saved the world, watched people’s heads explode. He can sit for a few hours and watch fake dead people eat the brains of other fake people.

“Are ya scared, my Eggsy?” Merlin puts an arm around him and pulls him close. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

“M’not scared, Jesus, Merlin. Just never watched many horror flicks as a kid…life was scary enough on its own.”

“Understood. But I think you’ll really enjoy this. And no matter what, I’m here to protect you.”

“Of course ya are.” Eggsy pulls him in for a long kiss. “Now watch yer movie.”

“Yes, lad.” 

Eggsy tries to enjoy the movie. He tries to see what Merlin sees in it, but all he can see is fairly good makeup for the time, creepy as fuck slow-ass walking zombies, and people getting killed. A lot. He jumps enough to make Merlin chuckle, although he keeps his arms around Eggsy the entire time. Eggsy finishes his popcorn and wants some more, but there’s no way he’s getting up and leaving the safety of Merlin’s arms.

By the last thirty minutes, he closes his eyes and thinks of something else. Anything to get those images out of his head. He’s embarrassed by how scared he is, and he will not let Merlin see it. He calms himself by replaying Daisy’s favorite movie in his head; “Frozen” never disappoints. The end credits roll and he sits up. “Oh. Over already?” He stands and stretches. 

“What did you think?”

“I think I’m never goin’ to a fuckin’ mall again, that’s fer bloody sure. I prefer my monsters sexy. Brad Pitt in “Interview with a Vampire,” or Stuart Townsend in “Queen of the Damned,” although that movie was pure SHITE.” He picks up his bowl and glass. “Want anything?” He bends down and gives Merlin a kiss.

“No, I’m not hungry for food,” Merlin growls, nipping at Eggsy’s neck.

“Dirty old man. Lemme clean this up.” Eggsy heads for the kitchen. “Never saw you as tha horror movie type, babe. Seems too unbelievable for you. Yer so rational an’ all,” he calls from the kitchen. He hears a bump, a thump, and gets no response from Merlin. “Babe?” He yells again. “Gotta get yer hearin’ checked, old man,” he says with a chuckle. He washes the bowl and glass and puts them in the rack, then cleans up the remnants of his snack making process. He hears a slow step behind him. “Babe, I said…” A hand falls on his shoulder and he turns around. “Jesus fucking Christ!” He gasps, falling a few steps away from Merlin.

But it isn’t Merlin. Not the Merlin he knows and loves. His eyes are dead, cold brown orbs in his face. His skin is a dull grey and looks as if it’s about to fall from his bones. His head hangs to the side as his arms hang limply, and he slowly drags himself after Eggsy. His mouth opens and he lets out a sort of a hiss. His arm reaches out for Eggsy as he stumbles away.

“Babe…Merlin?” Eggsy says tearfully. “This ain’t fuckin’ funny. I’m not sure how ya put on this getup so quick, but okay. Ya scared me, ha ha.”

Merlin’s not laughing. He bumps against a kitchen chair and almost falls, bouncing off the table like a pinball. He groans a bit, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s face. He reaches out again, advancing on Eggsy bit by bit.

“Jesus, Merlin.” Eggsy’s back hits the wall and he realizes he has nowhere to go. “Merlin, look at me, see me.” He’s glad he used the loo before they watched the movie because he just knows he’d be pissing himself right about now. He turns his head and closes his eyes as Merlin stops in front of him.

Merlin dips his head and noses along Eggsy’s shoulder, sniffing at Eggsy’s neck. His breath is dark and rank and it makes Eggsy shudder. Tears stream down his face as Merlin opens his mouth and he screams. Screams Merlin’s name.

 

“Eggsy. Eggsy!” Merlin says. Hands grab his shoulders and give him a gentle shake.

Eggsy flails and sits up, shoving Merlin away and scrabbling to get out of bed. “No, no Merlin don’t!”

“Eggsy!” Merlin stares up at him, covers twisted about his naked torso as he sits in bed. “Lad, it’s me. It’s Merlin. You’re all right.” He’s sitting up in bed, staring at Eggsy in confusion. The bedside lamp is on and the covers are completely off Eggsy’s side of the bed.

“Are YOU?” Eggsy yells. He slaps a hand over his neck and feels only skin. His own smooth, unbitten skin. “Fuck.” He shudders, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Eggsy, my Eggsy, come here.” Merlin pats the bed.

“Look into my eyes.” Eggsy takes two steps back to the bed and peers into Merlin’s face. He sees only genuine concern. “Fuck.” He wipes a hand over his face and slowly crawls back onto the bed.

“My God, Eggsy, you’re shaking like a leaf!” Merlin slowly embraces him and holds him tight. 

“It was horrible. We was watchin’ that movie, an’ then…an’ then you was one of them.” Eggsy buries his face in Merlin’s chest. “I feel like an idiot.”

“We cannot control our dreams, lad. You’re not an idiot, and I don’t think any less of you for a nightmare.” He rocks Eggsy back and forth a bit.

“Ya came after me, tried ta bite me.”

“I assure you that the only way I’ll ever bite you is a way that you’ll enjoy.”

Eggsy chuckles. “God, it was so fuckin’ real, babe.”

“It wasn’t. This is real. I’m real.” Merlin strokes his hair and kisses him. “Better?” Eggsy nods. “Get yourself situated here. I’ll get you a glass of water.” Merlin hops out of bed. Eggsy arranges himself under the covers but doesn’t lay down. He warily studies Merlin as he returns with the water. “It was a dream, Eggsy. I’m not a zombie.”

“Right.” Eggsy drains half the glass and puts it on his nightstand. “Sorry I wakened you.”

“Stop apologizing.” Merlin turns off the light and climbs back into bed. He slips under the cover and holds Eggsy close. “Go to sleep, lad. I’ll keep the monsters away.”

“You WAS the monsters.”

“You said you prefer your monsters sexy. Was I at least a good looking zombie?”

Eggsy growls and pokes him. “Shut up.”

“I love you, lad.”


End file.
